What Am I to You
by anime3000g
Summary: Ella new to Bloors and now she all ready in love with one of the COTRK not a marysue plz R&R hey ch.3 is a AN k R
1. Chapter 1

OK my first ever like Charlie Bone fanfic don't hate me if it not good OK it like 4am and I need sleep 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARLIE BONE CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER1

You might be asking

Why am up a tree at the moment?

Why am always causing sorts of mischief?

Even though I've only been going to Bloors for a least a month and.

You probably be asking me other questions like

Why are you there?

What kind of mischief?

Are you endowed?

But I'll probably ask you.

Is seeing how tall the tree is a smart thing to do before you start climbing it ?

But I'll tell you a few things.

My Name is Ella Fury am 15 I live with my 26 year-old brother Alphonse.

I love music but I was put in to the art department that where I saw HIM yes HIM.

Tall, Smart, NiceAfrican American boy

I was his fan girl for 2.8 seconds

But man I can't get him out of my head.

Those dreadlocks with the Muilt-colored beads then it hit me.

Man I got to get out of this Damn tree I think am stuck!

Authors note: K so was it good plz review or if you want to Help me with the story ANY ONE if you want to like Co-Write it would help so much because here the thing is I have all these cool ideas for the story but I can't get it all out so if any one would like to become my Co-Writer E-mail me PLZ


	2. Chapter 2: WHY ME

ok look I've been write this for a long time and I want it out there so any ways ok so plz R&Rk now just read and like it I love being flamed so go right a head it helps me alot oh yeah I changed her last name its Fuarye and still would like a co writer any time people and heres to **Evenstar02**

**_CHAPT_****_ER 2_**

Ella awake to the sun shining from her window and in to her face "Wow man its to early for this jeez." said Ella while looking over a her clock The bus is going to be here in15 minutes damn."With Al not here for a week I got no one to wake me up man"... thought Ella. "Oh snap the bus is at the entrance" and with that Ella throw on her favorite pair of blue jeans and her Black trainers a blue long sleeved t-shirt that said "A life where can I download one" and her cape washed her face brushed her teeth and pulled up her black and blue hair in a pony tail like style and let a bang hang out grabbed her messenger like bag and flew out the door and on to the bus and once again sat at the back next to the window and next to my best friend Alicia Wood a very cool and funny person I love it when we hang out because she's a really good gamer and is super smart she gets straight A+ I just get B's and C's and she's one of the nicest people I ever meet am happy I meet her "I hate Mondays there should be a law or some kind of against waking people at these time you know Alicia hey"said Ella "Huh..what oh sorry I was asleep my bad"said Alicia "ahhh you never listen to me you know what forget it" said Ella "no I what to know what you where saying please" said Alicia "hey did I tell you Al's out of town said Elladon't try change the subject... WHAT! Al's out of town I so got to stay the night awe man we can like watch anime and listen to Hawk Nelson and a bunch of MCR and anime music and eat junk food all night long said Alicia like a party said Ella yuppers" said Alicia and with that they got off the bus "hey there'sCharlie and them and Lysander want to hi" said Alicia "What are you crazy I get allmean when I talk to him" said Ella "oh yeah why do act like that" said Alicia"I don't know I think because..." said Ella"hey look here they come"said Alicia"huh aw man I got to leave" siad Ella"no stay if you run away you'll look weird" said Alicia "do you know how much am hating you now" said Ella "yeah I know hey guys how was your weekend" said Alicia"boring" said Charlie "ok" said Emma "one of my garbiles gave birth again" said Gabriel "nothingreally" said Trancred"ok Hey we haven't seen you in a while now Ella" said Lysander "oh I've been attending compulsory opportunity sessions designed to redirect behaviors that are interfering with my academicsucces" "when did they stop callin it detention" said Alicia " "when Bloor got his Ph.D" said Ella"funny do you two always say random thing like that" said Lysander"pretty much" said Ella "yuppers see ya" said Alicia "ok bye Alicia see ya bye you guys see ya later sage" said Ella "ok Fuarye" said Lysander grinning

LATER THAT DAY

"man why are there so many stairs" said Ella while run to get to the red kings room on time she heard some one say Hey she turned and saw no other then Lysander Sage"oh hiya Sage" said Ella "why is it I almostalways call you by your first name and when ever I say hi or some thing you all was call me Sage don't you like me" said Lysander that moment Ella wish she some where else but here "What who said that I don't like you" said Ella who felt a blush coming on Huh "oh no not like that sorry I mean like your not my friend why do you..."said Lysander surprised by her reaction but was interrupted by Ella "Ok hey look were here so lets just go in and get that work we all love done" said Ella but realized that hewas lookingstraight at me so I couldn't walk or run like I was planning on "Damn it Sage we're going to be late and Manfred's going to bitch"thought Ella hebut did one of the dumbest things I could think of got closer if he wasn't like 2in taller then me he would have been in my face "Damnplease let some one or some thing to get me out of this Damn where's Manfred when you need that bastard" thought Ella and in that exact moment like the gods them self's pitied me not saying this isn't some thing I wouldn't like but I haven't been kissed before and maybe that's wasn't what he was trying to do so I didn't want him to know I liked him that much but back to the moment like I was saying like then Manfred came out of the kings room and said the one thing that I didn't need now Sage Fuarye skipping that's detention for Saturday now get in here and get to work with that he and I walked in and seat and didour work and left the kings room andall went to sleep in our dorms


	3. Chapter 3: AN

AN:ok Ella's last name is is spelled Furaye but pronuced Fury k PLZ R&R PLZ


End file.
